


Summertime: A Playlist

by DiscontentedWinter, FiccinDylan, littlefrog1025



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Fanart, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the related fic first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime: A Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690219) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



*

[ ](https://open.spotify.com/user/benjamin1379/playlist/1otXYR0tcxJPsKW8rZYTtr)

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please vote [#FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31) and check out our other works!


End file.
